


On the road again

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers's Motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve goes on his post-Avengers motorcycle road trip of depression. Tony is busy rebuilding the tower, but he can't stop thinking about Steve. What does he do about it?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	On the road again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Gavilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Merry Christmas is February! Hope you'll enjoy this soft floof 💜

"Sir, are you quite sure you mean to drink this?" 

Tony looks up at the ceiling - no matter how many times he's told the others it was useless to do so, they've gotten him to do it as well. Then he looks at the cup he just picked up from his workbench and grimaces. That's motor oil. Not coffee. Same color, sure, but still, even he can't exactly drink that and pass it off as a voluntary eccentricity. 

He sighs. 

It's been two weeks. He knows where he is, has known every step of the way but it doesn't change anything, and certainly shouldn't explain why Tony can't stop thinking about him. 

Steve Rogers. Fucking Steve Rogers. 

Tony puts the cup back down and frowns at the schematics he's spread out on that desk. 

"Time for a break, perhaps?" JARVIS' voice rings through the room again and Tony can't argue with that. 

"Yeah, you're right." He slouches in his chair, playing with the wheels to swish one way then the other, turning on it lazily. "I can't sleep though." 

"When can you." The AI answers dryly. 

Tony chuckles. " _Touché_." 

He gets up, leaving everything as is as he makes his way out of his workshop, "Get the light, Jarv?" 

"Already done, Sir." 

"You think it would be a terrible idea right?" 

"Going after the Captain, Sir?"

Tony hummed. 

"I'm afraid you have already made up your mind about this." 

Tony hummed again.

"Travel safe, Sir." 

* * *

He parks his motorcycle right in front of the diner, same as he's done in the last three cities he's crossed over as many days. There's something comforting in the routine of it, in the very idea that he can maintain a routine even though he's literally crossing state borders every other day, only stopping to eat, to sleep, to fill the tank of his harley. Steve's ears are still buzzing a bit from the speed he was going at on the highway earlier and his hands are a bit shaky from the lack of food since this morning at 6 when he left the suburbs of Topeka. 

He always leaves early, always settles in late. Less questions, less staring, less everything. This 21st century thing boggles his mind every second of every day and riding his bike through the country seemed like a good way to order his thoughts two weeks ago. Now though, he's not sure what he's looking for anymore. 

What he wasn't looking for nor expecting were visitors in the middle of his random itinerary though. Or he's pretty sure at least. 

Doesn't change the fact that when Steve enters  _ Carlitta's Waffles _ at half past two, no one but the waitresses, the chef he can hear behind the counter and  _ Tony Stark _ turn their gazes towards the door he's just passed. Steve remembers the cartoons of his childhood and he can feel his eyes taking after his favorite characters in his surprise. 

He walks to the booth Tony's settled at, slowly, wracking his brain to figure out how Tony can be here, how he knew  _ he _ would be. 

"Afternoon Captain," Tony pipes up when he's close enough.

"Hello Tony," Steve feels himself smiling despite his confusion, sitting down across from the man and watching his face carefully as Tony does the same. 

They gaze into each other's eyes for a bit, only interrupted by the waitress,  _ Anna _ , coming to take their orders, which Tony gives her for them both. 

Steve's eyebrow hikes up his forehead when the man orders the exact thing he was going to order, a steak topped with fried eggs, a mountain of fries and of course - they're in Nebraska after all - ranch dressing. 

"Only guessing." Tony answered his silent question with a smirk. 

Steve's been eating this exact meal for lunch for two weeks.

"You keeping tabs on me, then?" 

"JARVIS is, not me." 

Steve chuckles at that. "Like that's not the same."

"He'd be offended you think that." Tony flashes him a smile and Steve is reminded of the many images he's been travelling with, of the many confusing thoughts that have joined him on this aimless trip of his. 

Tony Stark has not left his mind one whole minute for this whole ordeal, and that's as annoying as it's made Steve desperate for answers he can't seem to find. Now that he's looking at him though, Steve feels like maybe, he's been trying too hard for something that was obvious, and when Tony bites his lip like he wants to say something but he doesn't let himself, Steve takes the leap of faith he was too much of a coward to take just over fourteen days ago. 

He slides his hand across the table top, and brushes a finger over the back of Tony's fist. 

Tony's eyes make a back and forth between Steve's hand and Steve's eyes, his lashes fluttering just a bit before he looks away, blushing as he turns his hand around to grasp Steve's fingers. 

"I was…" Tony starts but breaks off, screwing his eyes shut before looking at Steve again, dead in the eye even with the nervousness that radiates off of him. "I missed you." 

Steve's heart thumps against his ribcage as he nods, trying to say something, anything. The words are stuck, so he lets his free hand join the other and squeezes Tony's fingers between them, smiling at him.


End file.
